


Bittersweet

by LittleLovely



Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLovely/pseuds/LittleLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans hasn't forgiven Frisk. Not yet. Perhaps not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Here's to another happy ending. Sans thought with a sigh, taking a sip of his cuppa joe, as he watched his brother and Undyne smash theirs together enthusiastically in celebration. Another happy ending, another escape from the underground, another celebration...and another anticipation for another reset.

Sans was no fool, he knew how this would go down. Toriel would take in Frisk and become their "mother", Undyne and Alphys would obtain a house a block away, stocking up with much anime and human culture that they had an entire room dedicated to their various items, but it was Asgore who would immediately begin relations with the humans, working hours on end with little sleep, filing paperwork and assuring the humans they could work together in harmony.

And Papryus... Sweet, innocent Papryus, clueless and naive with a heart of gold and so much faith in his human friend, would convince Sans to move their house next to that of Toriel's, so he could make sure his "best friend" was always around the great Papryus.

The first "true" timeline Sans had not seen a single aspect of violence in Frisk. Not an ounce of wanting to betray with a reset, not an ounce of hatred or intention to harm anyone.

But then, one day as he read his brother his favorite bedtime story, the world became black, and within moments, before he could process completely what was happening, he was back in Snowdin with Papryus, calibrating traps and puzzles to catch a human. 

Sans remembered. He remembered the dust. He remembered the way Frisk's dark eyes and dead, expressionless stare bore into his own, as he killed Frisk over and over and over. He remembered the taste of the words he spoke to Frisk, calling them a dirty brother killer. He remembered himself crying for hours into a scarf that contained the dust of the remains of Papryus. He remembered the rage and wanting of revenge he felt, as he needlessly stalked Frisk as they murdered monster after monster until nobody remained. He remembered the first time Frisk looked as though they were going to complete another happy ending, then backstabbing his brother with a knife. He remembered the timelines where only his brother was left alive with the dust surrounding him, and how his brother sobbed and mourned deeply for Undyne.

He hated Frisk with every bone in his body. Literally. Every single bone. The kid was so up and down with how they treated him and Papryus, that Sans had begun to think himself as a doll, being needlessly tortured for amusement of a sick, bored child.

He wanted a drink. A fairly strong drink, as he saw Frisk begin to do a remotely silly dance with Papryus eagerly joining. At some point in his life, he may have felt some sort of joy at seeing his brother so lively dancing with Frisk. Times had changed. Wow, even he knew that was quite an awful, though not uninviting pun.

Forcing his eyes to lift away from his brother, he lifted himself off his chair and shuffled himself over to Grillby's bar. In his opinion, the best bar and grill he'd ever encountered throughout the underground. After the celebration of the closing the shop and making their way back out of the underground, Sans knew Grillby would start a different type of grill and bar, with twice the amount of seating. Sans never got to see the place fully operational, however, due to a reset always taking place before the new Grillby's was completed.

"hey grillby give me the strongest drink you got," Sans said, making Grillby look slightly surprise at the order. He didn't question it, however and within moments Sans had what seemed to be some sort of vodka. 

"thanks i really bone you one." Really, it wasn't one of Sans best, but it seemed to satisfy Grillby, who gave a slight chuckle before going to serve another monster on the opposite stool in which he sat.

Sans lifted the cup to his mouth to drink his entirety, but was interrupted by a small voice behind him.

"Sans?" Frisk stated his name, placing themself in the stool beside him. Sans repressed the need to protest, and placed the glass back onto the counter.

"whatcha need, kiddo?" He questioned with a false sense of curiosity. He really wanted to do anything more than talk to them.

"I'm sorry," Frisk blurted out, ducking their head in embarrassment as soon as the words were spoken. Huh, this was new. "For everything."

Sans couldn't bring himself to feel anything at that statement. It felt too bare, too raw. Too much had been done to even make Sans think for a moment that Frisk honestly felt a type of remorse. He didn't even bother himself to get angry.

"save it for someone who'll believe you, okay kid?" He stated with more malice then he thought he felt. Huh, maybe he was kinda pissed. Sans grabbed his beverage, and turned to leave, but was stopped with a hand gripping his jacket.

"Wait, Sans, I-" Frisk's eyes locked with Sans, tears forming within them. Impressive acting on their part, he'd give them that. "I just- It's just. I wasn't always in control I just- my body- I was. I didn't want to kill anyone ever. I got- Chara they just- They took over and I had to reset; you were- I had- Chara had killed you all, every single monster and they were going to kill all the humans too, I just, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect all of you. I just I couldn't live with myself knowing all of you were dead completely gone, and I had some way to save everybody I couldn't just not. But they're gone, Chara's gone and I promise there will be no more resets."

Sans could only stare, as the kid began to cry. He hadn't been aware of this situation with the former king and queens human child, but something didn't add up in his head.

"the first reset?" Sans questioned bluntly. "we were above ground for almost two years. why did that happen."

Frisk rubbed their eyes harshly, and looked down to the floor, avoiding the skeleton's eyes. It was all the confirmation Sans needed.

"as i said, save it for someone who'll believe you. now excuse me while i go enjoy some fresh air before i'm with pap making some puzzles."

It was only a few hours until Sans was once again in his bed in Snowden.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a bit ago and recently found it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
